Rancis and the Glitch
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: What if Rancis helped Vanellope win the race instead of Ralph. This AU would go like this. Vanilla Butter story. No flames this my first AU!
1. Chapter 1 racers anon

**I'm writing this AU story about Rancis helping Vanellope win the race instead of Ralph. He'll be friends with Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, Ralph will get respect from the Nicelanders after giving the homeless game characters a home in his game and a bonus level. Plus there will be Vanilla Butter parts. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any other video game. Enjoy!**

"Hi I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter. I'm 10 years old, I'm a racer, my theme is Reese's peanut butter cups, and my kart's name is the Kit kart. I've been racing for 15 years in my game Sugar Rush and I never won a race my whole life ever. Because of two racers; Taffyta Muttonfudge the second best racer in Sugar Rush and the best racer in Sugar Rush King Candy. Tell you the truth he's more nutty than a Oh Henry bar. (Chuckles) Anyway whenever the Random roster race is finished the first 9 racers get gold coins and spot on the roster for tomorrow. In matter of fact I'm the only racer in Sugar Rush without a trophy, and when the racers go party at King Candy's "Salmon" castle I go to my peanut butter jar house and watch Regular Show. But I got friends such as Wreck-it Ralph his heart is as big as his fists, Fix-it Felix Jr. he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet and finally Sgt Calhoun her game has been plugged in for a week and Felix has a crush on her."

Rancis sighed and said. "It must be nice being a winner." After that Mario, Sonic, Danny Phantom, Billy, Reiko Nagase, Sebulba, a jet skier from H2Overdrive and a driver from Dirty drivin nod in agreement after Rancis is done talking. This is Racer anon a support group for racers their motto is one race at a time.

"Nice share Rancis, as fellow racers we know how you feel and we're here for you." Said Mario. "Who else would like to share?"

"I'm Danny Phantom and I'm a racer from Nicktoons nitro." Danny greeted himself to the group.

"Hi Danny Phantom" Everyone greeted Danny.

"Rancis I relate to you. But not from a land made entirely out of candy and sweets, I race in weird worlds, but those are my friends' worlds. But what I'm trying to say is your a good racer but you're not a bad racer." Danny explained to Rancis and everyone agrees.

"Thanks Danny, but can you explain it to me." Said Rancis.

"Sonic the hedgehog and I'm a racer from Sonic and Sega all star racing transformed." Sonic greeted himself.

"Hi Sonic." Everyone greeted Sonic.

"What Danny is trying to say is, you don't need a trophy or a gold coin to make you happy. It's what's in here." Sonic explained and points at his heart.

"Oh that makes sense." Rancis replied.

"Question Rancis, we've been asking you to come to Racer anon and now you come. Why did you come?" Mario asked.

"I don't know Mario? It's just that the racers are teasing me 24/7 and I wanted to get get something off my chest." Rancis explains.

"What is kid?" Billy asked eating his banana.

"Well here it is." Said Rancis taking a deep breath. "I don't wanna be a racer anymore."

Everyone gasped at Rancis' statement Sonic does a spit take and Billy is going wild. "You can't mess with the program bro." Said the Jet skier from H2Overdrive.

"What?" Rancis asked.

"You're not going Turbo are you?" Reiko asked.

"What?! No! I'm not going Turbo I'm never going Turbo." Said Rancis.

"Rancis, Rancis we get it. But you can't just quit just don't stop believing in yourself." Said Sonic.

"Isn't that a song?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah I was trying to make a point." Said Sonic.

"Well see you all next week." Said Mario.

All the racers get off their chairs and leave Mario's house to the station.

Rancis enters Game central station a place that all games are connected. Rancis is walking to Tapper's to meet up with his friends. "I hope I run into her on my way back to my house." Rancis thought leading him to a flashback.

15 years ago the second day that Sugar Rush got plugged in the arcade. Rancis is walking to Tapper's through the Candy cane forest. "I can't believe Taffyta won, but I'll get her next time." Said Rancis.

Rancis gets bumped by a girl. "Hey buddy watch where you're going!" The girl yelled at Rancis.

"Yeah well-" He was cut off of how beautiful the girl is. She was wearing a plain green sweatshirt, brown skirt, mismatched stocking and black boots.

The girl looks at Rancis and blushes and said. "I'm sorry you need a hand?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine and the name is Rancis, Rancis Fluggerbutter." Rancis greeted himself and dust himself off.

"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz." Vanellope greeted herself.

"How come I never seen you around the speedway?" Rancis asked.

"Well here's the thing." She was about to tell why and her code splits creates blue pixels but came back to normal. "Go ahead call me a freak like the others." Said Vanellope.

"What no, I don't care if you're a glitch it's what's on inside that counts." Rancis explains and Vanellope blushes.

"Thanks I gotta go nice meeting you fudgehead!" Said Vanellope skipping and waving good bye to Rancis.

Rancis sighs in happiness. "She's so pretty." Said Rancis muttered under his breath.

End flashback and return to the present. "I wish she could be on the Speedway to watch me race." Said Rancis as enters Tapper's.

**This is my first AU fanfic so no flames. Plus stay tuned for the roast of Vanellope von Schweetz. **

**Anyway please review and Stay Frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rancis takes a stand

Rancis is at Tapper's waiting for his friends until he gets a text. "Can't make it's me and Ralph's game's 30th anniversary. Felix." Said Rancis reading his text. He gets another text. "Sorry short stack can't make it I got some rookies to train. Calhoun." Rancis sighs and drinks his root beer.

"Hey kid you look lonely." Said Leonardo taking his seat next to Rancis.

"Yeah and it's Rancis, Rancis Fluggerbutter." Rancis greeted himself.

"Leonardo from Teenage mutant ninja turtles." Said Leonardo and he and Rancis shook hands. "So what game are you from?"

"Sugar Rush speedway." Rancis answered.

"That candy go kart next to the whack a mole?" Leonardo asked and Rancis nodded for yes. "So how's your princess?"

"Princess? We don't have a princess, we have a King." Said Rancis.

"Well you do. I haven't seen her in a while, anyway are you later." Said Leonardo and he's about to leave. "Nice meeting you." He leaves Tapper.

"What does he mean? Since when did we had a princess in Sugar Rush?" Rancis asked himself. "Maybe I should ask Tapper." he thought.

The next day the random roster race just finished with King Candy, Taffyta, Candlehead, Minty, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, Citrusella, Snowanna and Rancis being tomorrow's avatars. "Great job everyone! Good luck for tomorrow." Said King Candy.

Rancis walks up to King Candy to asked him about the princess. "Um King Candy can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Of coarse. What is troubling you?" King Candy asked.

"Was there a princess ruling Sugar Rush?" Rancis asked.

The question zaps King Candy like a lightening bolt. "No don't be silly I'm the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush." Said King Candy. "Where did you get an idea like that from?"

"It came up." Said Rancis.

"No he game jumped." Said Taffyta walking up to King Candy and Rancis.

"What?! Rancis game jumped!" King Candy jolted.

"Only to a game where other characters go to hang out." Said Rancis.

"He's been doing it for 15 years." Said Taffyta.

"What?!" The other racers cried out.

"You broke my rule. You know you can't regenerate outside your game!" Said King Candy his face is as red as his candy wrapper bow tie.

"You're just keeping us from the truth." Rancis snapped at King Candy. "Plus you ever noticed how the other racers make fun of me and you do nothing about it. You're the worst King ever!"

Everyone gasped at Rancis' remark. "Rancis Fluggerbutter you take that back right now!" King Candy demanded.

"No way you and that Glitch named Taffyta are jerks." Said Rancis.

"Wynchel, Duncan throw him in the Fungeon." Said King Candy.

Rancis runs to his kart and drives away. "Who ever catches Rancis gets his spot of the roster. Swizzle, Crumbelina, Jubileena, Sticky, Nougetisa, and Torvald get in their karts and chase Rancis.

Rancis looks in his mirrors and sees the other racers behind him. "Oh Snapple! Time to use my secret weapon." Said Rancis pressing a button and oil comes out of the back of his kart.

The other racers slip on the oil and crash into each other. Rancis turns left and heading towards a wall with two sugar free lollipops. He screams and goes right the wall like a ghost. Crumbelina and Jubileena look for Rancis. "Where did he go? He was right here." Said Crumbelina.

"How will we tell King Candy?" Jubileena asked.

Inside the mountain Rancis finds himself in a cave and looks around. "I noticed this inside the mountain." Said Rancis.

He hears someone coming in the cave and he sees Vanellope. "Rancis are you doing here?" Vanellope asked while holding some scrapped pieces.

"I should ask you the same question." Said Rancis.

"I live here." Vanellope replied. "Follow me." Rancis and Vanellope walk to the centre of diet cola mountain.

Rancis looks at and sign. "Diet cola hot springs. Watch out for falling mentos." Said Rancis.

"Let me show you." Said Vanellope. She picks up a nerd and throws it at a mento and falls in the hot springs, Rancis dodges the splatter. "What out for the splat that stuff is really hot."

"Nice place you got here." Said Rancis.

"Thanks I think it's some kind of bonus level? I found that secret opening and now I live here. Check this out." She runs to her bed. "I've got these candy wrappers where I bundle myself up like a little homeless lady." Said Vanellope showing Rancis.

Rancis watched as Vanellope wrapped herself in sewed up candy wrappers. He had never really realized just how the other racers have mistreated her. Sure, she was a glitch, but that does ot mean she had be bullied by everyone else. Just thinking about it made his heart ache.

"Don't you get lonely?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah, everyone here says I'm just a mistake, you know what sucks I can't leave my game because I'm a glitch." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah, that does suck," he said, kicking awat a stray pebble, which hit something that clanged. It made him look up. "What's this?" Rancis pulls the covers off and sees a kart made of some scrapped and pieces or candy.

"Oh that's the Lickity Split the kart that will help me win the race. Fastest pedal power kart next to whack-a mole check it out." Said Vanellope jumping in the home made racing kart and honks the horns.

Rancis looks at the kart and he's not impressed. "You can't win the race with this." Said Rancis.

"What's wrong with it?" Vanellope asked coming out of he home made kart.

"Let see you'll be in last place, you wouldn't make pass Gumball alley and if you did your kart would be destroyed at the jump." Rancis explained. "Look at my kart it has a real engine and real wheels." Showing Vanellope his kart.

"Oh ok I get it just crush my dreams like the other racers." Said Vanellope sad and looks at the hot springs.

"But I'll help you get a real kart." Said Rancis.

This brings Vanellope's hopes up. "You mean you're gonna help me get a new kart?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah for you." Rancis answered.

"Rancis I will love you forever!" Vanellope yelled out and kisses Rancis on the cheek. Rancis cheeks blushed as red as a candy wrapper that Vanellope had.

"Well go tomorrow before we go to the bakery we go to my house to get two gold coins for you and me." Said Rancis.

"Sounds like a plan. You wanna watch Regular show?" Vanellope asked.

"I love that show, yeah I do." Said Rancis.

Rancis and Vanellope watch Regular Show on Vanellope's TV even those the reception is bad. After that they get ready for bed, Rancis grabs a candy wrapper and gets ready to sleep on the floor. "Rancis what are you doing?" Vanellope asked.

"Getting ready for bad." Said Rancis.

"Rancis you're my guest, come sleep with me." Vanellope begged.

"Are you sure?" Rancis asked.

"I may be a glitch butterhead, but I'm not a bad host, come share the bed with  
me." said Vanellope, beckoning Rancis to sleep with her on the bed.

Rancis shrugged and joined Vanellope on her bed. "Good night Rancis." Said Vanellope and drifted to sleep.

Rancis kisses Vanellope on the nose. "Good night Vanellope, I love you." Said Rancis, but Vanellope didn't hear it and Rancis fell asleep.

**A/N: Aw ain't that sweet Vanilla Butter fans Rancis and Vanellope sleeping in the same bed. Just for the record Jawbreaker fans can suck it and same with TurboXVanellope. I mean come on people he took over Sugar Rush and turned Vanellope into a Glitch and they shouldn't be dating! She deserves Rancis because they're destined to be together you can't stop the Vanillan Butter. Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cookie canyon

A/N: I'm gonna combine the elements of building a kart from one sweet race and from the movie. Plus if you're probably wondering why Rancis didn't bully Vanellope in the past because the other racers tease him for not winning a sugar rush cup for the past 15 years and Rancis and Vanellope have something in common they both hate Taffyta. And also Isangtao thanks for the advice in the reviews and just PM me about this ok.

Rancis and Vanellope have just left Rancis' house to get two gold coins for the random roster race tonight and since Rancis is not in the roster today he and Vanellope have free time. The random roster race always start in the morning so the racers can have the rest of the day to themselves. While Rancis and Vanellope are in the Kit kart, Rancis is telling Vanellope about that Sugar Rush had a princess before King Candy. "Sugar Rush had a princess?" Vanellope asked surprised.

"Yeah Leonardo from the Teenage mutant ninja turtles game told me that. After that I asked some of the other video game characters and they said." Said Rancis leading to a flashback.

"How should I know?!" Said Eggman.

"Let see does King Candy live in a pink castle?" Breakdown from Transformers war for Cybertron asked and Rancis nods for Yes. "Then yes!"

A alien from space invaders nods no and points at Blinky from Pac-man.

"I seen her once, her hair is as black as a raven's wings." Said Blinky.

"Her gown is the same colour as mine but a different look." Said Princess Peach.

"Her hair is in a bun and has some pink spinkles in it." Said Lisa from the Simpsoms arcade game.

We now go back to present Vanellope is amazed at all the clues. "Whoa I wonder what happened to her?" She asked the peanut butter themed racer.

"I don't know but it's up to us to make King Candy confess and provide that he's a bad king." Said Rancis.

"That's great, hey this ain't the path to the bakery." Said Vanellope.

"We're gonna get some parts for your kart." Rancis answered. "We need to go to the chocolate mines, maize maze, and cookie canyon first before the bakery." Rancis replied.

"What do we need from those places?" Vanellope asked.

"Cookie wheels, a engine block and shock-olate absorbers." Rancis answered.

"Oh, so where are we going first?" Vanellope asked.

"Cookie canyon and we're here." Rancis answered and parked the Kit kart. Rancis and Vanellope get out of the kart and get one look at the canyon.

Vanellope is impressed and whistled at the sight of it. "What a view huh?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah it's nice." Said Rancis. "Alright the wheels are down near the chocolate river."

Rancis and Vanellope walking down a path to the chocolate river. "Hey I wonder why King Candy took the throne from the Princess?" Vanellope asked.

"Beats me Vanellope, but we'll find out." Said Rancis.

They reached the reached the chocolate river and they look around for the cookie wheels. "Ok where are those wheels?" Vanellope asked and sees the wheels across a cracked floor. "Found it!" Vanellope ran to get the wheels but Rancis grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait Vanellope, I studied that you have to spell out Gingerbread by stepping on the tiles.

"Oh, you better go Rancis I don't know if I can regenerate like you ." Said Vanellope.

"Don't worry just follow me." Said Rancis and steps on the right words.

"He's so brave." Vanellope thought and followed Rancis.

When they reach the wheels Rancis and Vanellope high five each other and run back to the Kit Kart. "Good thinking Rancis." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks, sometimes I explore Sugar Rush and find some secrets." Rancis replied.

"Hey you know Rancis you're the first real friend I ever had. Plus I see you as my best friend." Said Vanellope.

"No problem come on let's go back to diet cola mountain to keep the wheels safe." Said Rancis. Rancis and Vanellope get in the kit kart and drive back to diet cola mountain.

Meanwhile Jubileena and Crumbelina are in front of Rancis' house Crumbelina is trying to break down the door but it's locked. "Here Crumbs let me try something." Said Jubileena holding a cherry bomb. She pulls the stem off the cherry bomb and it blows up the door. "Piece of cake." Said Jubileena.

The two girls enter Rancis house and see that there's mud prints on the floor. "These aren't Rancis' and I know those boots prints the glitch." Said Crumbelina.

"Oh my creator. Rancis is in love with the glitch." Said Jubileena.

Crumbelina can imagine Rancis and Vanellope kissing and glitching at the same time. "That would be digusting. Come with have to tell King Candy." Said Crumbelina.

Please Review and stay frosty.


	4. Chapter 4 Chocolate mines

Rancis and Vanellope have just put the cookie wheels in diet cola mountain and they're on their way to the chocolate mines. "So why would the shock-olate absorbers be in the chocolate mines?" Vanellope asked.

"These are the rarest all across Sugar Rush." Rancis explained.

"Oh that makes sense, hey can you stop I need to pee bad." Said Vanellope.

"Sure thing." Said Rancis stopping the kart and Vanellope jumps off and runs off to the candy-tree forest. While Vanellope went to pee, Rancis was all by himself. "Um Vanellope you are most prettiest girl I've ever seen, you're the coolest, sweetest, spunkiest, sassiest, and cutest girl I know." He said to himself praticing to talk to Vanellope.

"Oh ready you like that glitch now?" Came a familiar voice. Rancis turns around and sees Crumbelina and Jubileena.

Rancis jolted at the sight of the two racers. "Hey Jubi, Crumbs what's new?" Rancis asked nervously.

"Nothing much did you had company over at your house?" Crumbelina asked.

"Um no why?" Rancis asked he lied so they wouldn't know.

"Really? Then explain this!" Said Jubileena showing a picture of Vanellope's mud prints.

"You broke into my house!" Rancis said.

"Yeah we thought you were home. That's where we found this." Said Crumbelina.

Jubileena walks up to Rancis face to face. "Start talking you or else." Said Jubileena.

"Or else what?" Rancis asked.

"You'll see Fluggerbutter, you'll see." Said Jubileena as she and Crumbelina get in their karts and drive away.

"What was that about?" Rancis asked himself and Vanellope walks back to the Kit Kart and jumps on the wing.

"Hey Rancis move your molasses." Said Vanellope.

"Oh right sorry." Said Rancis he gets in his kart and drives off.

After a few minutes later the two have reached the chocolate mines. "Where here." Said Rancis getting out of his kart.

"Come on let's get those shock-olate absorbers." Said Vanellope.

Rancis and Vanellope enter the mines and they're looking for the shock-olate absorbers. "Where do you think the shock-olate absorbers are?" Vanellope asked.

"If I'm right there has to be a secret compartment in the mines." Rancis explained.

"How do you know that?" Vanellope asked.

"I explore Sugar Rush when I'm not hanging out with my friends or when I'm not on the roster." Rancis explained and found a hollow room and uses a pick axe to break the wall and the shock-olate absorbers.

"Sweet." Said Vanellope grabbing the shock-olate absorbers. "Now you remember the exit?"

"I left a trail of Reese's pieces on the floor." Said Rancis and notices the Reese's pieces are gone. "Where did they go?"

Vanellope starts rubbing the back of her head. "Uh funny story, I got hungry and saw the Reese's pieces." Said Vanellope.

"Vanellope we needed that!" Rancis cried out.

"I was hungry. You wouldn't stay mad at me, would you?" Vanellope asked Rancis give him the puppy dog eyes.

Rancis couldn't stay mad at her including since she give him the puppy dog eyes. "Alright I'm not mad or furious, but a little upset." Said Rancis.

"Thanks Rancis." Said Vanellope.

Than a mine cart passes by the two and Rancis puts his fingers on his chin. "I have an idea." Said Rancis.

Rancis and Vanellope are hanging on a ledge waiting for the next mine cart. They jump down and land in the mine cart. "Let's sit back and enjoy the ride." Said Vanellope. "Wait you told me that Taffyta and the other racers are not your friends."

"I'll explain later." Said Rancis then it gets darker in the mines. "I can't see a thing."

"I found a box of candles." Said Vanellope lit a match and lit one of the 'candles'.

"What kind of candles are those?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope looks at the box. "Dya n mite. Dyanmite!" Vanellope shouted and drops the Dyanmite stick in the box causing all the sticks fuse. "Opps."

Rancis and Vanellope start throwing the dynamite sticks out of the kart and blows up the tracks behind them. Rancis and Vanellope realize they're outside of the mines. "Let's get out of here before the cops show up." Rancis suggested.

Vanellope nods in approval and they both get in the Kit Kart and drive to diet cola mountain.

**By the way to guest Vanilla Butter Wreck it Ralph has already beem taken on my dodgeball tournament. Sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5 Destroyed Kart

Rancis and Vanellope have reached the candy corn fields. "Oh great a maze, this will be fun." Said Vanellope sarcastically.

"Pac-man always goes through his maze and he knows mazes." Said Rancis.

Rancis and Vanellope walk up to the Maize Maze entrance and some farmer shows up from the ground. "Who the heck are you?" Vanellope asked.

"I am Cornelious Cobb!" he announced. "Welcome to the amazing Maize Maze!"

"Lamest pun ever." Rancis whispered to Vanellope.

"I see you kids want that engine block, huh?" Said Cobb.

"Yeah we are!" Rancis and Vanellope replied like Mordecai and Rigby.

"Well you have avoid boomcorns and skittles." Said Cobb showing the two Skittles.

Skittles is a pink uni-candy-corn, in a cage. "This is skittles, a pretty horse." Said Rancis.

Skittles threatens Rancis by trying to bite his arm. The crows pick up the cage and put Skittles in the maze. "Whoa." Vanellope responded.

"You have 30 seconds to get your engine, go!" Cobb announced.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rancis yelled out and kicks a boomcorns into the field and the the whole field gets blown up and burnt. The engine block was theirs and Vanellope grabs it.

"Thanks Rancis!" Vanellope cheered. Rancis and Vanellope walk back to the kit kart and drive back to diet cola mountain.

Back at diet cola mountain Vanellope is getting the wheels and shock-olate absorbers while Rancis is waiting for outside the mountain. Then Taffyta and the other racers show up. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Rancis asked.

"Lunch break, we heard from Crumbs and Jubi that you're dating the glitch." Said Taffyta.

"I'm not dating her! And she has a name, it's Vanellope." Rancis responded.

"You've been defending that glitch for 15 years what do you see in her?" Snowanna asked.

"She's special, spunky, sassy, cute and she smells like Vanilla." Rancis answered.

"But she looks like garbage." Said Gloyd and everyone but Rancis laugh Gloyd's joke.

"I at least I don't eat like a pig." Rancis replied crossing his arms.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooo!" Said all the racers except Rancis and Gloyd.

"I seen you snort while eating a cake." Said Minty.

"Forgot this, Jubi give Rancis his prize." Said Taffyta.

Jubileena puts a cherry bomb in Rancis' kart. "What are you doing?" Rancis asked.

Jubileena didn't answered she just pulled the stem and blows up along with the kart. The Kit Kart is blown to bits, Rancis is shocked and dropped down on his knees. "Let's this be a lesson to you Rancis. If you're working with the glitch, you're against us. See you later fudgehead." Said Taffyta as she and the other racers drive away.

Vanellope comes out of the mountain with all the parts for the kart. Alright let's sweet mother of monkey milk what happened here!?" Vanellope asked.

"Taffyta and the other racers destroyed my kart with a cherry bomb." Said Rancis.

"Been there, the other racers always destroyed my karts every time I build one." Said Vanellope. "It's like they have a tracking device on me."

"Yeah feels like it." Said Rancis.

Vanellope hugs Rancis. "It's okay Rancis I feel your pain we both get teased and bullied by Taffyta and the other racers." Said Vanellope.

Rancis decides to hug her back. "Thanks Nellie." Said Rancis.

Vanellope let's go of Rancis. "Nellie?" Vanellope asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's short for Vanellope." Rancis answered.

"Sounds good RC." Said Vanellope.

"Okay I'm cool with that nickname." Said Rancis. "Let's get going after I put what's left of my kart in my inventory."

"Wish I had a inventory." Said Vanellope.

After Rancis gets the reminds of his kart back in his inventory Rancis and Vanellope walk to the bakery.


	6. Chapter 6 Baking and Learning

Rancis and Vanellope are sneaking pass Beard Papa while he was napping on the job, once they reached a steel door that has a picture of Vanellope was painted on the door, with a red slash through it. Underneath, it read 'NO GLITCHES ALLOWED!' Vanellope have just put the engine, wheels, and shock-olate absorbers in a chute near the door and walked up to the door.

"Alright Butterhead how do we get in the bakery?" Vanellope asked.

"With these." Rancis answered and shows Vanellope a pack of mentos.

"With fresh breath? Really?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis licks the mentos and puts them on the locks one by one, the locks explodes and the door opens. "Clearly you haven't seen Agent Cody Banks 2." Said Rancis entering the bakery and so does Vanellope.

They enter a dark circliuar room with pictures of karts on the walls. "Alright let's see oh this on." Said Vanellope running to a kart that looks like Crumbelina's kart. "Welcome to the bakery, let's bake a kart! You have one minute to win it!"

"Let's do this." Said Rancis. They run to the mixing stage, Vanellope grabs the wheel and she's doing it wrong she's putting the wrong ingredients in the mixing bowl and the right ingredients in the trash. "Here let show you how it's done." Said Rancis.

Rancis is close to Vanellope the same way a boy teaches a girl how to play mini golf on a date. Together they got some flour, milk, and eggs in the mixing bowl and the beaters come down and mix the ingredients together and put it in the oven.

Rancis and Vanellope are on the pump and jump and down on the pump to keep the heat at the right temperature. "Come on Rancis jump like the time we were at jello valley." Said Vanellope.

"I'm trying." Rancis responded.

Once the kart was baked the wheels, shock-olate absorbers and engine block are now in the kart. Vanellope mans the gun at the decorating station. "I'll take this part." Said Vanellope.

"Go for it." Said Rancis.

Vanellope shot the targets on the tubes, she accidentally shot the glass of the tube instead. Frosting spilled out all over the kart. The glass container toppled and knocked over all the other glass containers, frosting and spinkles spilling out in the process. "Time's up! Congratulations, and here's your car!" The kart was pushed out from behind an automatic single door. It was a disaster. Frosting was spilled in all different places and the toppings were all odd.

Vanellope's eyes widen Rancis didn't know if she loves the kart or hates it. "Vanellope I'm sorry I tryed my best." Said Rancis.

"I love it." Vanellope cried out.

"You do?" Rancis asked.

I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it! Look, it's got a real engine, and, oh, look at these wheels!" She kisses the wheel. "Rancis, you're the greatest friend ever!" Vanellope shouted and hugs Rancis.

"You're welcome." Said Rancis and hugs her back.

Vanellope goes up to two frosting bags. "Come on a work of art must be signed." Said Vanellope. They signed the kart, Vanellope used light blue frosting to spell her name and Rancis used red frosting to spell his name. "So what are we gonna call your new kart?" Rancis asked.

"I was thinking of the Candy Kart." Vanellope suggested.

"Sounds good." Said Rancis. "Now let's get out of here before Beard Papa wakes up."

Rancis and Vanellope get in the Candy Kart. But Vanellope doesn't know what to do. "Uh Rancis I forgot to mention. I don't know how to drive a real kart." Vanellope admitted.

"What?!" Rancis shouted.

Then the garage door opens and Crumbelina is there. "I knew it! You're helping that Glitch!" Crumbelina shouted.

Rancis squirted out red frosting and hits Crumbelina and takes the wheel and drives away. Rancis and Vanellope are trying to get away from Crumbelina and the police. They reached through the doorway between the Sugar free lollipops. Crumbelina stops and looks around. "How does this even happen?!" Crumbeilna shouted and threw her helmet in anger and scratch it. "Aw man! This is my only helmet."

Inside diet cola mountain Rancis and Vanellope are inside. "So let me get this straight you don't know how to drive?" Rancis asked.

"Well but I thought.." Rancis cuts off Vanellope.

"What? You can just magically win the race just cause you really want to." Said Rancis.

"Look Butterhead I know I'm a racer I can feel it in my code." Said Vanellope.

Rancis sighed and sits on rock. "That's it I quit racing, I give up." Said Rancis.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope asked sitting down on a rock.

"Well here's the thing Vanellope. When this game got plugged in I use to love racing, but 15 years of losing, teasing and bullying by the other racers I lost the love for racing." Rancis explained.

"You get bullied by the other racers?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah 24/7." Said Rancis.

"Did they tie you up to a mixer and spin you around until you're green?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, did they ever threw you in a gummy bear cave?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah including alot of stuff I can list." Said Vanellope.

"The most recent one is blowing up my kart." Said Rancis.

"Too bad you don't know a handy repairman." Said Vanellope.

"Actually I do." Said Rancis and texts Felix. "I have a friend who can fix anything I told him here."

"Cool." Said Vanellope. "Plus Rancis you can't quit racing, I know you're good racer and I believe in you."

"Thanks Vanellope." Said Rancis.

One hour later the arcade just closed, Felix shows up. "Rancis, why did you texted me to come here?" Felix asked.

"The other racers blew up my kart with a cherry bomb." Rancis answered.

"Jimamy, Jamamy even those you live in a game made from candy and sweets, those kids are sour." Said Felix taking out his hammer and fixing up the Kit Kart.

"I know right, anyway thanks Felix." Said Rancis.

"You're welcome Rancis, good luck at the random roster race." Said Felix walking back to his home.

Rancis drives inside mountain. "Wow your kart looks good as new." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks, now let's learn to drive." Said Rancis.

"I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna learn to drive! I'm gonna learn to drive!" Vanellope cheered and got in the Candy kart.

"Alright start the engine." Said Rancis.

Vanellope starts the engine. "Alright there are three pedals the one on the right is the gas, the middle one is the brake, and the last one is for your power up." Rancis explained.

"What's this joystick do?" Vanellope asked and put it in drive and crashed into a rock.

"Let's try that again." Said Rancis.

Vanellope keeps jerking her kart and shifts it and put it in reverse. Then Vanellope dodges the rocks and drives up on the uncompleted track and jumps off the ramp and glitches at the mentos staglatmites. "Whoa!" Vanellope screamed and hit the mentos, the mentos land in the diet cola. Rancis dodges the splatter and Vanellope made it back. "So how did I do?" Vanellope asked.

"Let see you almost blew up the whole mountain, but you did good." Said Rancis.

"Thanks and that's a good note." Said Vanellope.

"You're ready to race." Said Rancis.


	7. Chapter 7 the date

Okay if you're all here for Vanellope racing well it's just Rancis and Vanellope in this chapter. Plus i'll put a reference from a classic Disney movie. Enjoy!

Rancis rolls in Diet cola mountain in his kart and sees Vanellope hugging her new kart like it's her child. Vanellope stops hugging her kart and looks at Rancis. "Hey Butterfingers what's up?" She asked.

"Well the arcade's closed tomorrow because Mr. Litwak is going to a wedding, so we got the whole weekend off." Said Rancis.

"So no racing?" Vanellope asked depressed.

"But it will give us more time to pratice our driving." Said Rancis.

"Good thinking so what do we do now?" Vanellope asked.

"Well let's go out." Rancis suggested.

"You mean like a date?" Vanellope asked.

"Not like a date, a date." Rancis replied.

Vanellope glitches a bit and shudders. "Are you okay?" Rancis asked worried.

"I-I-I'm fine." Said Vanellope and stops glitching. "That sounds good."

"Alright I'm gonna be right back." Said Rancis and leaves the mountain.

Vanellope is all alone and squeals like a school girl and runs around. "I got a date with Rancis!" She shouted.

Meanwhile Rancis zips up his pants after peeing on a candy cane tree. Rancis is walking back to the mountain and Gloyd drives and blocks his path. "Ah fudge." Said Rancis scared.

"Hey Rancis, I need to ask you a question?" Gloyd asked.

"You want a knuckle sandwich and Hawaiian punch, punk?" Said Rancis pounding his fist.

"I'm not gonna prank you, I have a question to ask you." Said Gloyd.

"What is it?" Rancis asked.

"Well tonight King Candy is having a party and I wanna ask Taffyta to dance and I was wondering if you had some advice?" Gloyd asked.

"I'll give this." Said Rancis giving Gloyd a notebook.

"What is this?" Gloyd asked.

"I was gonna use that book for good lines to say to the girls after I win that race, but you need it more than I do." Said Rancis. "If Taffyta asked where you got that, you tell her you took it from my house."

"Thanks, you know even those you're hanging out with that glitch you're pretty cool. See you around." Said Gloyd and drives away.

"That was odd." Said Rancis.

Back in diet cola mountain Vanellope is doodling mrs. Rancis Fluggerbutter in a notebook. When she hears Rancis coming in, she hides the notebook under a candy wrapper. "Hey Rancis, so what are we doing tonight?" Vanellope asked.

"Well we're gonna have a Italian dinner, dancing, and other stuff." Said Rancis.

"Cool, can't wait." Said Vanellope.

"Me too." Said Rancis.

When the racers are all at King Candy's party Rancis and Vanellope begin their date. Rancis and Vanellope drive to a restraurant that Rancis mentioned early today. They reached the restraurant and the owner notices Rancis and Vanellope. "Ah Rancis Great to see you again and who is your date?" Said Sal the owner of Sal's.

"This is Vanellope, my date for the night." Rancis answered.

"Come in." Said Sal and walked them to their table.

Rancis pulls out a chair for Vanellope. "What a gentleman." Said Vanellope.

"I'll be with out dinner soon." Said Sal and walks away.

"Wow the only time I come here is to look through the trash for food. " Said Vanellope.

"Well this time, the food will be fresh." Said Rancis then Sal hands out shoelace licorice with cherry sauce and malt balls.

Rancis and Vanellope grab their forks and get started they twirl the licorice and suck it in their mouths and didn't know that that the stain they're eating is the same, their lips get closer together and kiss. Vanellope pull back and blushed, Rancis uses his fork to push a malt ball to Vanellope.

After they're done eating Rancis and Vanellope had some time to chat. "So you met Ralph and Felix when this game got plugged in?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah I met Sgt Calhoun a week ago." Said Rancis.

"Hey Rancis, I have a question to ask you. Why do you still live in that house while everyone lives in the castle?" Vanellope asked.

"Well here's what happened." Said Rancis.

Sugar Rush 15 years ago 1 month after a race, Candlehead has won her first race and got her trophy. "I won!" Candlehead shouted and shed tears of joy.

Taffyta walks up to Candlehead. "You mean I won, Candlehead. You know our deal." Said Taffyta.

Candlehead frowns down and gives Taffyta her trophy. Rancis saw the whole thing and walked up to Taffyta. "Hey Candlehead won that trophy fair and square, and you didn't even do anything." Said Rancis.

"This trophy has my name on it." Said Taffyta.

"No it doesn't it says Candlehead on it." Said Rancis pointing at a label.

"They spelt it wrong." Taffyta replied.

"You know what Taffyta I finally see the real you a spoiled brat, sour as a warhead, lying, shallow glitch." Said Rancis causing everyone to gasped.

"You take that back or I'm telling King Candy on you!" Taffyta demanded.

"No because I'm moving out of the castle!" Said Rancis.

Gloyd and Swizzle have worried looks on their faces. "You have no home Rancis, just like th glitch." Said Taffyta.

"She has a name and it's Vanellope." Said Rancis and walks away.

A week later Rancis is throwing a house party and waiting for the guests to come but no one came. "Where are they?" Rancis asked himself. An hour later Rancis looks at the clock and notices that it's 11pm. Rancis knew no one would come so he sat on his chair and drank some root beer.

Back in the present day Rancis and Vanellope are walking down the road. Vanellope feels how Rancis feels all those years of being loney and treated like an outcast. "Wow that's harsh, but I like the part you stood up to Taffyta." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks, someone needed to stand up to her. You should do the same." Said Rancis.

"Are you nuts it's 13 against 1." Said Vanellope.

"Well maybe you need someone by your side." Said Rancis.

"Thanks I'm glad I have you as a friend." Said Vanellope. "Sweet mother of monkey milk why did you say that?" She asked in her head.

"The night is still young, come on I know another place we can go." Said Rancis.

Rancis and Vanellope are sitting on the tallest candy cane tree in Sugar Rush drinking root beer looking over the land. "How did you know this was my favourite place?" Vanellope asked.

"I didn't I go here to clear my mind after racing and other stuff." Said Rancis.

"You know I always dream of becoming a real racer, I would have friends, my own codebox and make Taffyta my slave until this game gets unplugged." Said Vanellope.

"My dream is the same but with people giving me respect and stuff." Said Rancis.

"Yeah, but when we're at the random roster race tomorrow we'll show everyone that we're more than losers, we'll show em what we're made of, pure code!" Said Vanellope.

"You got that right!" Rancis agreed.

"Hey Rancis, I wanna do something but are you okay with it?" Vanellope asked.

"I wanna do something too." Said Rancis.

"We should kiss." They both said. They're eyes widen and look away.

"Yeah we should." Said Rancis.

"Ok here goes." Said Vanellope.

They close their eyes and lock lips and kiss for 10 seconds and parted. "Wow, that was good." Said Rancis.

"Yeah and I didn't ever glitch." Said Vanellope. "Just to let you know if one of us wins we're still friends."

"Got that right." Said Rancis.

Meanwhile back in diet cola mountain Rancis and Vanellope are getting ready for bed. "I can't believe I kissed Rancis I dreamt of this moment since I met him." Said Vanellope and starts dreaming.

In Vanellope's fanstay Rancis and Vanellope are in a church in Sugar Rush Rancis and Vanellope are at the altar getting married. "Do you Vanellope von Schweetz take Rancis Fluggerbutter to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Vanellope answered.

"Do you Rancis Fluggerbutter take Vanellope von Schweetz to be your wife to share and love each moment?" The priest asked.

"I do." Rancis answered.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

Rancis and Vanellope kissed and everyone cheered for them. Back to reality Vanellope is curled up and smiling like a little girl with her father. "Can't wait." Said Vanellope.

"Same here tomorrow 15 years of being rejected stops." Said Rancis.

"Got that right Taffyta Muttonfudge prepare to be shocked and awed." Said Vanellope. "Well good night Rancis, I love you." She said and went to sleep.

"Good night Nellie, I love you too." Said Rancis and joined her in bed.

Sorry for the wait but it is over. Rancis and the Glitch is back baby! Please review and stay frosty!


End file.
